A Date with Destiny
by AirAang12
Summary: This is like twilight but with different characters, but they both basically have Edward and Bella's personalities. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Date**

Anna was literally having a panic attack; she couldn't find her pink bra and matching panties. She ran around her room, in her favorite oversized YMCA t-shirt, rummaging through her desk, messing up her closet and emptying out the things under her bed.

She grabbed her shiny pink party dress, which now could pass of as nothing more then a flimsy nightgown. She scowled at it, finally managing to locate her favorite pair of and threw it and her T shirt into the hamper.

She was going to have to get creative. Managing to squirm into her panties and bra, she yanked open her closet and glanced at the clock, 7:46, she still had time left.

She reached into the very back of the closet grabbing a sea blue, shimmering tube, and raced to the other side of the room pulling open her drawers. Noting that she was half , she grabbed a robe that had been strewn over her bed and threw it on. Tying the strings with one hand she managed to locate her ruffled black mini-skirt.

Dropping to the floor she looked under her desk for her shoe selection, selecting strapy heels with strings that she winded up her leg until they reached just below her knee before securing them.

She wobbled over to her bed and raced to put her outfit on. 7:50, ten minutes left.

She quickly jogged over to the mirror and ran a brush through her mousy brown hair a few times. Then applying a quick layer of make-up on, she grabbed her favorite silver necklace that Peter had given her for their sixth month's anniversary. She had just finished fastening it as soon as she heard the doorbell ring.

She grabbed her black purse off the hanger and dashed downstairs, taking care to stuff a box of intimates into her bag.

She opened the door casually and beamed at the person standing behind it with a bouquet or red roses in his hands. Peter, the love of her life, wearing a black tuxedo that only made him look more inhumanly beautiful then ever, nearly taking her breath away. He grabbed Anna's waist and swung her around until they were only inches apart. He kissed her and whispered in his heavenly voice "Happy anniversary, my love."

She closed her eyes and sighed, there couldn't be a luckier then me she thought. Anna heard him chuckle as she fluttered her eyes open. His light blue eyes were filled with humor, "Well," he said "I should say I'm the luckier one here." He grinned his toothy grin that she loved so much and she laughed. "Hey, just because you can read my mind doesn't mean you have to be rude!" He looked at her horrorstruck, "I was being rude?" She laughed again, "Yes, you interrupted me from the perfect daydream."

He laughed lightly, "And what would that be?" looking straight into my eyes. My gaze shifted in and out of focus, I eyed him slyly, "You probably already know what it is." He grinned sheepishly, his eyes sliding over my outfit. He pulled me closer and rested his lips right by my ear; I could feel his hot breath at the nape of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "You look beautiful tonight." he said. I could feel my heart rate speed up, I was sure he could feel it right through my chest.

"Well, where shall we be headed this fine evening?" He said restoring the distance between us and leaving me feeling oddly down spirited. He held his arm out for mine as I stepped through the doorway. Peter always spoke that way; it wasn't just because he was born in the 19h century, because he was perfectly capable of acting like the average seventeen year old boy. He mostly just did it to impress me.

I had prepared myself for this question, "Why don't we head over to Kelly's party?" He raised his eyebrows at my response. "I thought you don't dance?" "I don't, but I have other things in mind." He eyed my purse and I could see a faint color rising on his face, which was quiet strange seeing as is I was the one who usually blushed.

He cleared his throat and handed me the flowers, "Well, I on the other hand had other plans in mind…" I glared at him, "Like what?"

"Well, I was _planning_ on taking you out to dinner and a walk in the moonlight. I sort of had a surprise waiting for you" he looked up at my face cautiously. But he didn't have too see my face to know that he had sparked my curiosity, he could hear it, both ways.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked, "You'll see when we get there." He smiled triumphantly as he led me to his car.

"And," He sighed, "We can stop at Kelly's party afterwards." My head perked up after hearing this as I looked into his face expectantly. "But only," he said firmly, "To dance."

"But…" I said, looking into his face pleadingly, "No buts, I haven't told you what the surprise is yet." He said looking at me from the corner of his eye. The corner of his lips lifting up in a crooked smile. The light bulb clicked in my head, and I could feel the grin creeping onto my face. He leaned over to give me one last kiss, and then he turned on the ignition and backed out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Surprise**

I could hear the loud bubble of voices, pots and pans as we entered the restaurant.

Café Le Paris was probably the nicest place in town, considering its cheesy name of course. Living in sunny California, everyone would think that life would be so great, so exciting, you would be seeing movie stars around every corner! Unfortunately that's not true, at least in Three Rivers it isn't.

Café Le Paris is located in the small city of Three Rivers in northern California, right next to the Sequoia Forest. Now why on earth would a glamorous girl like me and Captain Handsome be living up in good old' nowhere? One reason might be because, Leah has been living up here ever since dad left her, and another good reason is because Peter is destiny, and it's good to remain inconspicuous when you control peoples fates. That is not very hard to do, especially in good old Three Rivers.

Peter led us to an empty table; he pulled out my chair as I sat down and pushed me in, leaning down to kiss my hair. "I love you." he said. I giggled quietly and moved my head so my mouth was just below his. "I love you to." I mumbled against his skin. He beamed and sat down directly in front of me.

He took my hands as a tall blonde waitress glided too smoothly over to our table. "Hello," she said in a fake silky voice "my name is Charlotte; I will be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" She was looking at Peter as she spoke; but he was looking at me and his eyes were laughing. He knew what she was thinking, and I'm sure he found it hysterical, while I found it intimidating.

"Yes," I said making my voice sound deeper and firmer. She glared at me, "I'd like the mushroom ravioli and –"I said, "- a Sprite." Peter finished for me, smiling. The waitress looked curiously at Peter and then asked timidly "And for you?"

"I'll have nothing." He said as he gave her a dazzling smile. She walked away looking slightly frazzled.

I watched her walk away with a smirk. I turned back to look at Peter and found he wasn't there. A looked around the restaurant alarmed, and then I felt a warm arm slide around my waist. I turned to see Peter inches away from my face and smiling, a plate of steaming mushroom ravioli and a glass of sprite set in front of me. He moved in closer and I could feel my heart start pounding against my chest. He leaned in, closing the distance between us and lightly pressing his lips to mine. My heart stopped and I collapsed in his arms.

"Anna!" he shouted, looking alarmed. He was instantly cradling me and fanning my face. Charlotte came running over holding a glass of ice cold water, I knew what she was planning to do, and I could see it on her face. But before she even had a chance to get the water near me, Peter had grabbed it out of her hand with inhuman speed. Leaving poor Charlotte feeling quite dumbstruck.

He dipped a napkin into the water and wiped my forehead gently. "Anna…Anna…" he crooned, He kissed my head. I grinned feebly thinking of jealous Charlotte watching us and he beamed, knowing that I would be fine.

Peter looked up angrily at Charlotte. "Thank you so much for your help, and thank you for bringing the bill." He said in a politely curt voice and handed her the bill, which she took looking a bit frightened. "No problem." She mumbled, as she walked away slowly.

My eyelids flickered open, and what I saw nearly made me pass out again. Peter looking appraisingly at me, his pale blue eyes bearing into mine. His perfectly wavy thick dark brown hair and pale pink lips slightly pouted. I marveled as I always do at his godly beauty for his complexion would stay forever seventeen unless he wished to change it.

"Oh, Peter…" I said weakly, raising my hand to his face. He closed his eyes at my touch and moaned softly. Before I knew it I was in his arms and he was carrying me swiftly out the door. He sat me softly into the car and buckled me up, he was beside me in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot before I could say thank you.

I turned my head to look at him and saw that he was concentrating on something undecided. His eyebrows were drawn together and his forehead wrinkled up it thought.

"Anna," he started, "I think its best we take you home…" my bewildered gaze turned into frustration, "Peter, just because I pass out, doesn't mean we have to blow off our plans! I don't want our date to end now! Its only 8:45!" He laughed bitterly," Anna, love, I can't give you the surprise if you are going to faint on me again!"

He pleaded, "Anna, I want more then anything to make you happy, but I also want you to be safe!" He looked despairingly into my eyes; I felt a tear slide down my pale cheeks. I couldn't believe it! I was crying! Of all times to start crying, it had to be now! When I had nothing to cry about.

"Anna! Why are you crying?" he asked anxiously. "Because I angry!" I cried, more tears sliding down my cheeks. He gathered me up in his strong arms and kissed the top of my head. "Anna, please my darling, listen to reason." He leveled his gaze to mine, and stared penetratingly into my soul, making me want to faint all over again.

"You see!" He cried despairingly, "I can barely even look at you without you almost fainting! Why do you do that? Do I smell bad?" He sniffed his underarms anxiously. I couldn't help but giggle in response.

I rested my head against his smooth chest, "Oh no, it's not you! It's me! You're altogether much too dazzling! Do you know what kind of affect you have on people?"

He looked at me like I had grown antlers, "Dazzling? Affect? What on earth are you talking about?" I stared incredulously at him. I couldn't believe, that his own sheer inhuman beauty and intelligence had not been noticed, especially by him! "Peter, are you blind?" I cried, "Everyone who meets you stare at you, you are polite, charming, intelligent, and horribly good-looking!" I untangled myself from his embrace sat back down in my seat, and crossed my arms.

He laughed, "Polite? Charming? Horribly good-looking? Anna, you must have me confused with someone else." He grinned and his eyes sparkled. "Are you ready for you're surprise?" he asked, I nodded eagerly. Then my eyesight began fogging up and soon I couldn't see anything, except the inside of my eyelids. Then I heard the most beautiful sound I would probably ever hear in my life. It was Peter laughing, but I couldn't see him anywhere, only black emptiness.

Then suddenly, he was there, inches from my face. The shock of seeing him all of a sudden, made my heart stop. He grinned his half grin at me and leaned forward placing his mouth on mine and intertwining his hands in my hair. I groaned softly and leaned into him, pressing myself into his warm body. I moved my hands behind his head and pulled him closer, I traced his delicate lips with my tongue and I could feel his warm lips moving softly under mine. He grabbed me by the waist and brought us down to what I suppose was the ground.

Suddenly, the scenery changed and we were laying the middle of a beautiful meadow with white, mother pearl lilies, popping out of the ground. The full moon was shining down on up, bathing us in the moonlight. I could see Peter's heavenly face, filled with desire looking into mine. He pushed himself against me one last time then rolled off and sat by my legs.

I lay there feeling very lightheaded. He gently lifted me up and cradled me in his arms. He kissed my lips softly, "Anna," he started, looking down at his hands that I was tracing with my fingers absentmindedly. "Yes?" I answered softly. He brought me up with him into a standing position, and took a deep breath steadying himself for what he was about to do.

He reached his hand into his pocket and gently drew out a small box. He held it out in front of me and bent down on one knee. "Anna," he said with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. It was a mixture of devotion, love, confusion and anticipation. Realization dawned on me and my heart started pounding in my chest.

He opened the box and held it out to me. I gasped, my breath cut off and my heart stopped beating. "Will you marry me?" He looked into my eyes and pleaded with all his heart, unsure if I would take the diamond ring.

I looked at the ring in utter amazement then at Peter, then back at the ring. "I-I…"I couldn't say it, I loved peter, and I would _never _love anyone as much as him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, longer! I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him.

There was only one thing to say, _**"Yes." **_I said softly taking the ring.


End file.
